Two Minds Awakened
by FadeSenpai
Summary: During the time of stories, a memory from long ago is brought up and the tale of two is told. What will the prospective of two people with similarities bring up from time that has passed?
1. Chapter 1

In a dimly lit room, happened to be filled with two people. One was of a white haired female; she looked like she was still somewhat young, but inside of her mind, she had years of experience in war and tactics. The other, was a young child with black hair. He looked completely innocent and had a baby-like face.

The room was filled with many books and papers, almost of them had some sort of writing on each sheet, about strategies from years past and tactics meant to wipe out forces of an army. Multiple of those pages of paper were depictions of creatures with dark and horrible faces, their eyes glowing an evil red.

Between the child and the mother, was a table and on that table was a board game. The game consisted of pieces that represented an army; an army that was meant to wipe the other out.

In the game, while it may not appear as much, it was most often difficult to win. Strategies and tactics of many kinds would be thrown around, to throw off the opponent, to win. In the form of a simple game, happened to be a complex idea. From a minor idea, it became the game of thinking ahead, always a step ahead.

Though, the mother had always gone easy, to encourage the child to further their studies of mastering the mind of the tactician, she could have defeated her child with a simple glance of their movements. But, the mother was alike to a master and her son, the disciple.

She had told her son many stories of old times and taught him many lessons to follow; the most important one of all was the preservation of allies. No matter how strong or smart you were, the number of an ally to an enemy will always tip fate's hand towards the favored side.

Every move that the child had done, the mother could counter. The archers that had moved back a space could be assaulted by her cavaliers, the pegasus riders taken by her own archers. Sometimes, she did one of those tactics, to slowly teach her offspring to learn the way of her tactics.

As she kept moving her pieces and claiming pieces, one by one, the boy had been doing his best to prevent losing. Eventually, the boy had won; however, most of pieces had been taken down.

"You've done better than last time, Morgan; just remember to keep your units from being defeated. The life of a person could rely on you someday. Otherwise, you did a great job. I'll buy you a gift tomorrow for doing better." The mother had said.

The child had nodded. "Thank you mother! Although, if people were on my side and I was as good as you, I totally wouldn't lose anyone because I'd be a great tactician just like you!"

The mother had chuckled. While ignorance was bliss, a child's ignorance was paradise; she wished she was still as young as him sometimes, but her life needed her to keep on moving in order to live.

"Okay, kiddo. You need to go to bed, it's already been past your bedtime for quite a while and your mother has work to do. Chrom can't possibly handle all the paperwork on his own all the time."

"Could you read me a bedtime story then? I couldn't possibly sleep now without one."

The mother had sighed; she shouldn't have stayed up this long. It would've been a better idea to continue in the morning, as she would have time before her work.

"Alright Morgan. Just be in your bed while I go grab a book."

Morgan ran off out of the room and presumably, into his room and bed. The mother, who had time to think to herself, had known that her husband couldn't have told him a bedtime story; after all, he had to handle their other child, their daughter. But that didn't bother her much. Looking around for a book, she found an old book full of stories of legends and myths that would interest Morgan and put him to sleep.

In the world, there could've been nothing more peaceful any other time than the time of now. Everything was almost amazing, perfect. But, that peace did not come free. There came a price for that peaceful setting.

* * *

In another room, happened to be a man of somewhat of a young age as well. His hair was dark, black to the point of matching the color of a shadow; his face betrayed nothing outside of a veteran's path; a single scar was covered below his eye, but it was hardly ever noticed.

There also happened to be a girl of a very young age, specifically a child. Her hair was white, like the wax of a candle and could not have looked any younger. She looked as happy as if she was in a candy store and could have anything for free.

The room was also filled with drawings and papers filled with ideas of tactics. On the wall, were tacked pictures and drawings of armies and her and her father side by side, fighting as if they were one. Many of the papers with writing of them were strategies and tactics that were thought of by a young kid; these strategies and tactics had always had a flaw of some sort in them.

There were also many books sprawled around in stacks and bookcases; many of them holding information on old text and battle tactics, as well basics on combat and old plans that were created by the father. It could've been a library, had there been more space in the room.

The child was in bed and the father had been up to tell her a story after their studies. The father promised to tell her daughter three stories before she went to sleep and had already been through two of them.

"Alright, Marc. What story do you want to hear next? Perhaps the Monster and the Bride? The Queen and the Rabbit? How I defeated a brigade of Risen with one soldier on the front lines?"

"Father, you've already told me those stories. Are you already growing that old, father? I hope that your age isn't catching up with you like mother's age has."

The father chuckled. True, he had been growing white hairs, but his wife had been the one in the relationship to have white hair from a young age. It did somewhat make him seem like the younger one at times, but he wasn't certain if he was or not.

"Well, not yet Marc. Maybe when you turn 20, I'll be that old by then. Well, those were the only ones that I thought I haven't read. Sorry sweetie."

"What about stories about you and mother? You've never told me any stories about both of you."

The father pondered for a moment. He never talked about him and her, has he? In fact, neither of them had really told about how either of them met, how their relationship began, all important things. It drifted from his mind and became a memory. Perhaps he was growing old.

"You're right. I shouldn't have to hold back stories from the past. So, what story would you like to know about me and your mother?"

"Well, how you and mother first met. I think that's what every child wants to know from their mother and father."

"If you want to hear about we first met, I'll have to go far back, so I might forget parts. Is that okay, Marc?" The child nodded and then the father put away the story book. Sitting back down in his chair and taking a deep breath, he began the story.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, greetings. This is my second story and... not really sure what else to put here. I guess give some advice in a review if you'd like. Feel free to 'n' stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

We were charging into the fortress-like Dragon's Table interior. Once we took a peek through the door to the room of the altar, we finally saw Validar standing there, atop the stairs to the altar. Robin had a few doubts here and thereafter he took control of both of us, but I reminded him of our vows and that we would never lose this war and banish Grima for all.

The plan was for Robin, me and Chrom to come from another doorway that a Grimleal defector informed us of earlier and ambush Validar, while the army approaches from the south and clears out their forces swiftly. Assuming their fighters consist of Fighters, Heroes and Sorcerers primarily, the magic casters would make quick work of the first two and our assassins would handle their casters and enemy assassins as well.

Once I gave the word for a scout to signal the army to start fighting, the forces that we had started to attack the defending opposition. Once we saw a few of their men and women wiped from the ranks, Chrom charged in first and we followed after. What we didn't notice from before was the dark barrier that blocked the escape routes.

When Chrom got close to Validar, he casted a spell that I had just needed a second to realize what the spell was; it was a tome referred to as Grima's Truth, a spell of dark magic. If the person's faith in Grima was large enough, he would bestow upon the person this magic and it had very strong capabilities. There were only legends of the book, but I could just feel the aura of the magic emanating from where it was casted at.

Fortunately, Robin had bought the best weaponry that he could pay gold for; silver weapons, Thorons, Bolganones, Rexcaliburs, et cetera. Though, there were many other weapons that could've done the job. I took a Rexcalibur and Killing Edge while Robin got a Thoron and Silver Sword. Chrom went with signature Falchion and an extra Silver Sword as well.

Chrom charged at Validar again, which he backpedalled and sidestepped the two swings, blocking the third with Grima's Truth. Robin started charging a Thoron and I fired a quick Rexcalibur at Validar. He dodges that and starts to charge a spell of his own after pushing back Chrom.

He sent a dark flame at Chrom, who rolled out of the way of it. Validar then rose up high in the room and casted another spell into the ground, causing a shockwave to push us back. Me and Robin both fire our spells at him, which he dodged while drifting back to the ground.

"You fools!" He shouted in a taunting manner. After the smoke cloud went away from hitting the roof, I saw Chrom attempt to get up with the assistance of Falchion, but was sent flying back from one of Validar's projectiles into a column. Robin gets off the ground and on one knee, gestures to me that Validar is charging another spell, which would be a fatal blow if it were to hit Chrom.

Quickly, me and Robin start up another one of our spells and Validar soon finishes his preparation for Grima's Truth. When he launches it, I nod to Robin quickly and he nods back to me.

"HAHAH, DIE!" Validar screams with a demonic laughter before he sends his magic at Chrom's vulnerable state. Before it impacts Chrom, we launched our projectiles and it slams into his magic and the spell fades into nothingness. When the light gets out of our eyes and the smoke disappears, Validar looks at both of us with a menacing gaze.

"Hm…"

He then teleports back to the bottom of the stairs and awaits for us to charge once more and attack. We all regroup and I notice the army is still faring well against the Grimleal, though their numbers are still fairly high and their morale has not wavered.

"This is it! Our final battle! You're both one of us, Reflet and Robin and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill that dastard and be done with it!" Chrom says. Robin nods, taking out his Thoron again and I respond with pulling out my Killing Edge.

"Both of you, we'll have to get closer to him. Let's move!" He starts to charge first at Validar. Robin comes after and I go last. The room felt larger, even though the space was a little less sizable than we thought it'd be.

"Hahaha! Why do you all resist?" Validar taunts. The dastard had took lives and deceived enough to say those words now? I'd rather be dead in the ground fighting than give in to him, even if he is who he might be. Once we got closer, Chrom says to all of us:

"Good, he's almost within our reach. Let's go in and strike quick!" True to his word, we were almost there and able to assault Validar again. Chrom rushes in first and makes a cut in his shoulder, which he dodged Validar's counter. Robin comes in next and casts a spell at Validar, which he proceeds to dodge and fire back. Robin gets damaged and sent back, but not far like Chrom.

"Ghahaha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what has already been written!" Validar shouts at us.

I approach and go for a quick blow, which successfully happens, as he looked weak after my swing. He goes a counter, which I swiftly dodged correctly. He fires again at me and Robin blocks the attack with his Thoron. I thank him for the save and take out my Rexcalibur and fire at Validar.

"You're finished!" I say as I fire my Rexcalibur blade at him. He gets pushed back and floored, with slash marks over parts of his body. When he attempts to get back up, he starts fading into purple light and falls to the ground once more. Chrom looks over to us, happy that he thought it was over. However...

"This isn't over…" The remains of what we thought was dead Validar sends a final spell our way.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" The spell looked undodgeable and was approaching fast. In a last daring attempt to prevent our deaths, Robin pushes all of us out of the way and takes the blow. When the light faded from our eyes, Robin was fallen over and Chrom was checking on him quickly after I saw Validar's fading light. I come to his side quickly and get him to sit up, though he was a bit wobbly.

"You both alright? That's the end of him. Thanks to you two, we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last..." Chrom says. Suddenly, my vision goes red and I start to get a headache. From the looks of it, so does Robin. We both hold our heads and try to clear our thoughts. Chrom notices our distraught minds and attempt to resist the headaches.

"What's wrong?" I could barely hear him. It was as if my ears were slowly unresponding. For some reason, I saw Robin charging a spell behind him and I felt something getting pulled by my hands.

"Hey, hang on-" As I came to the slow realization of what we both did, it was already too late. Robin casted a last Thoron into Chrom's ribs and I stabbed him in the stomach. I couldn't believe what we did, unconsciously. As I pull out the katana and Chrom holds his wounds, he steps back.

The bolt was still in him and wasn't fading for some reason. I tried to snap out of it, but with no result. Robin took a look at his hand and saw the flicker of electricity still coming from his hand.

"This is not your… your fault. Promise me… you'll all escape from this place. Please… go." As his last words come out, I tried to cry over our murdered leader… no, friend… but to no avail, as his lifeless body falls to the ground. As my vision fades to black, I hear the evil and ruthless laughter of Validar once more and we both slowly stand to our feet.

I tried to come back to my senses, but I just could not for some reason. I felt the ground and heard our footsteps, but I still couldn't see what was happening. My arm raises above something and that's when I couldn't do anything past that point.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Good day to you all, readers. So if you couldn't tell, here's a few things you should know about this story:**

 **I usually won't be writing and uploading chapters daily, but if you've read my other story, you'd probably know about that. Short and sweet answer, I got writer's block for a bit and I write chapters on a schedule.**

 **I pay very close attention to details, so I'll be trying very hard to not missing a mark on a scene that was in the game and the only time I won't be basing off the game is when I'm doing a scene with interactions between the characters or something else. But otherwise, you can expect quite a few chapters between battles and read about the adventures of the MU's love life and/or friendships.**

 **Who I'm referring as who: the female My Unit will be referred to as Reflet and female Morgan will be Marc.** **Robin is the male MU and Morgan is male Morgan. If it was obvious, I'm lazy and used the Japanese names of the MU's. Plus, it would be really hard to tell who's who if I just used Robin and Morgan for both genders, wouldn't it?**


	3. Chapter 3

Where am I? I feel like my head's gone numb… what was I doing before? I can only hear silence… Wait, I think I can hear someone… someone who's oddly loud. Who is that person?

"Chrom… we have to do SOMETHING." The person, obviously female said. I started to try and open my eyes a bit, though I could only see silhouettes of two people. A… girl with pigtails and a male with something similar to armor, with a shoulder pad.

"What do you propose we do?" The other voice responded, which had a young masculine edge to it. I tried to opening my eyes some more, though the sunlight started to blur through my eyelids and into my retinas.

"I… I dunno…" I finally opened up my eyes and there stood two strangers looking down at me. Was I on the ground? They looked kind of surprised and they flash smiles at me.

"I see you're awake both now." "Hey there!" They both say to me. Wait, there was someone next to me? I look over to the male with blue hair and an interesting looking mark on his shoulder.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hands." He offers two hands, which I take one and another takes the other, which surprises me. It surprises the other person as well, which I'm not too certain who the other person was. Both of our hands had marks on them as well, though different.

We both get up from him pulling us up from the ground. He seems familiar… where have I seen him before? I glance over to the person who was curiously next to me and strangely, we had the same clothing. The EXACT same clothing.

"You two alright?" The man asks us. Before I say my response, the female next to me already says what I was about to say.

"Y-yes… thank you, Chrom." Chrom… Chrom. Was this his name? It oddly seems like it would connect with him. I think that is his name. Of course.

"Ah, then you know who I am then? How about you?" I sure hoped she did, because I couldn't remember who he was either. I'm not too aware of what happened before… scratch that, a lot. I can remember the language and rules to the tongue we know… but I'm not certain on who I am.

"No, actually, I… It's strange… Your name, it just… came to me…" Fortunately or not, she said what I was about to say if I was in her shoes.

"Me neither. I can't recall anything about you, sir." I spoke. I didn't notice the other person in armor before, but he certainly looks wary of us. He took a formal stance and was completely armored to the core. I'm surprised he could stand and be still during all this.

"...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what're your names? What brings you here?" The blue haired man; well, now known as Chrom, inquires of us.

"My name is… It's… Hmm?" "My name is… It's… Hmm?" Surprising both of us, we said the exact same thing. We look at each other in surprise and then we both shook our heads before looking back at who presumed as Chrom. I don't get it; could she read my mind?

"...You both don't know your own names?" Unfortunately, the person right next to me was still trying to remember, so I had to speak up for both of us, I was assuming.

"I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" I questioned.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" The girl said and threw me off-guard, surprising me. She was so loud, you could probably hear her if you were deaf.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung, milady. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" The knight asks. Certainly, it would be strange for someone to remember someone else's name but their own… I can remember that much.

"B-but it's the truth!" I uttered out in somewhat fear of what might happen. They did outnumber me and two of them are armed. The person to the right of me nodded in agreement.

"...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave both here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" Chrom said. I hoped that they believed us; I'm not so sure if the next people to find us would be as so friendly as the people before us now.

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. T'would not do to let a wolf into our flock." The tall brunette man, known as Frederick said. I understood his caution as well; I just couldn't stay here with someone with amnesia as well to help me and for me to help her.

"Right then- we'll take them both back to town and sort this out there." I wasn't really that threatened by Chrom, but the person next to me didn't exactly think the same way as me there.

"Wait just one moment. Do either of us have a say in this?" She questions.

"Peace, friend- I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." That sort of thing doesn't really mix with his warm smile. The way he worded it did; just that someone's head would be chopped when someone says that. Regardless, it was better to stand around, wondering until we found out where we were.

Me and the other amnesiac had followed the group to assumingly, a town. The stoic man Frederick was the last one in line to follow, assuming that he doesn't want someone to attack from behind. Chrom and the other girl were in front and me and the other female were in the middle.

We stopped for a moment when we heard the female next to me sigh. Chrom and the girl next to him turned around to see what was wrong.

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" She worriedly asked. I wouldn't be surprised if someone was in this situation and acted like this; I would too, had I not remained calm and waited out what would happen. Surprisingly, Chrom just chuckled a bit in response.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we established you're no enemy of Ylisse." Curious, I asked a question of Chrom.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" I ask.

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…" His response was. I was somewhat offended by his comment, but I held a quiet exterior.

"Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom- But then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate! ...Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be quite thick sometimes." The girl, now known as Lissa, retorts. Not a very good retort, but a retort nonetheless.

"But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!" I shuddered at that thought. Though I couldn't remember my name, I could also remember what a brigand was at least. That WOULD be a rude awakening.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?" The amnesiac to my right asks. I wasn't thinking anything of it before, but then came to the realization that they did refer to themselves as "Shepherds," which most don't wear full armor.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom jokes.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust either of you, strangers, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Robin. ...I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved." I answer back to him. Strange, I could remember nothing of my name, but I just spout it out like I've known it for years.

"A-and my name's Reflet. I remembered as well now." The white haired female, known as Reflet, says. Our names don't seem to be alike to their names, they seem like they belong somewhere else.

"Robin and Reflet? Is that foreign? ...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa interrupts. We look over and we see the town on fire, buildings in flames. Is it a bandit attack?

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt… Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about them?" Frederick asks before preparing.

"Unless they're on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom responds. That would be a funny response, had it not happened before a serious problem.

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's just go already!" Lissa says before heading off. Chrom and Frederick follow after. I check what I have on me and I have a book and sword in my coat, strangely enough. Reflect checks hers and finds a greek book and a sword similar to mine.

"But what about- Hmm…" Reflect taps me on the shoulder after I've read a couple pages in the book, gesturing me to follow her. Thinking for a moment, I decide to go and assist the group of three, as they were unsure of the numbers of the brigands and it's better to be in a large group than to be in shreds.

* * *

Hoping that Robin would follow them as well, I ran after them and I could hear everything going on; destruction of items and buildings, pillaging and murder… faintly I could make out who I could presume to be the leader, saying something.

"Gwahaha! Get to it lads! Grab anything shiny and put the rest to the torch! We gots to set an example for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?"

"S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!"

We had to save these people before the town was completely demolished. It wasn't a matter of we didn't know them, we could leave them to die. I'm not so sure about Robin, but I had a sense of right and wrong; leaving people to die in your stead is most definitely wrong.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa says.

"Don't worry- After today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…"

Once the group had stopped to draw their weapons, I finally caught up with the group.

"Wait!" I shout to them when I arrive.

"Omega! You followed us! Why?" Chrom asks. As he says that, Robin catches up.

"I'm not certain myself, so if you could please tell us both."

"It's much better to be strong in numbers and I want to protect the people. Do I need another reason? Plus, we're both armed and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me or him." I respond.

"I certainly won't turn down the help then. Just stay close." Chrom shouts as a sort of battlecry.

We take out our weapons and such and Chrom examines what we both have. My memory about a few battles and skirmishes I've been was slowly returning to me, but I was still a bit foggy on magic.

"So you two, I see you both wear a sword. Is it- Wait, is that a tome? ...Either of you know magic?" Chrom asks.

"I… I believe so? I suppose I should check." I respond.

"You believe so? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…"

"I remember how to control it now, I'm sure. Now how did this work again?" I don't think that question made Chrom feel better about my ability of spell casting.

"I could remember about magic before we got into battle. Reflet, try focusing on an enemy and blasting them with words from the tome. That should be a wind tome you're carrying." Indeed as Robin said that, I faintly recalled how to cast spells and what types there were.

"Ah, yes…" I did as Robin said and surely enough, as I casted the spell to test if it worked, I unintentionally hit a… Myrmidon? The name and look of one were still hard to remembering, but I'm sure that is a myrmidon. Well, he was charging at us, so that's a good sign that I can at least hit someone with my magic.

Unfortunately, the Myrmidon got back up and starting charging at us again, which he was charging at Robin; he prepared and jumped back from his slash, then came up and sliced a cut through him, effectively killing him. He waves off his blade, which while Chrom and Frederick were off killing other brigands, Robin got attacked from behind by a Fighter, which I saved him for a second and fatal blow.

I did remember that Lissa was carrying a staff… I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but why was a staff useful again?

"Reflet, get Lissa. Her staff could heal the wound. You might want to hurry, I'm going to bleed out if you don't." I gesture Lissa to get over here after whatever she said and she quickly heals up Robin.

"Thanks." Robin says, before looking over and gesturing that there's another brigand over there. The one over there is a… Mage, I believe. That would mean that-

"Look out!" Before the mage hits me with a wind of his own, Robin pushes me out of the way and blocks with his thunder, which he fires another one and lands a bolt right in the mage's head and ends his life.

"Is anyone else hurt? It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated." Chrom shouts to us. Robin shouts back to him with his response.

"We're fine over here. Though, timely use of a staff or a vulnerary should prevent the worst. Alright Reflet, follow me." Doing as he says, I follow and see another Fighter, which we both shoot a spell at him and cut off his ties to the bandits for good. From a bit of a distance, I can see Frederick surrounding by a couple of bodies and Chrom having trouble with 2 other brigands.

Frederick does come to Chrom's side and they take on the two, easily dealing with both at once. Once we had taken care of our side of enemies, we regrouped and got healed up by Lissa.

We had a bit of a rest, but it came to me that pairing troops side by side had good tactical capability if done right, like what Frederick and Chrom were doing like it was an old habit. Another strange thing was that when me and Robin awoke at the field, we knew nothing other than how to talk. Now, we figured out battle tactics and ideas that could assist in wiping out the bandit threat quickly, had we had enough people to fight for us.

Once our rest was over, we hunted as a group for the leader. We found him and with a hostage as well. I couldn't stand what they were doing to the poor woman and so we devised a plan.

There were about 6 of them and 5 of us, 4 not counting Lissa who couldn't fight; Frederick would first sneakily take out their second mage so they did not have anyone firing magic at us from the back. Robin would shoot down their Myrmidons and me and Chrom would take down their Fighters. That would leave the leader exposed to an all out assault by us from all sides and be effectively taken out. Lissa would stand in the back and helped up anyone returning from their part.

I waited for the right moment for their guards to be lowered and struck when it did. The plan went flawlessly and when the leader finally noticed, he did a battlecry before saying something.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" He held a strange version of an axe before throwing it like a boomerang. It was headed towards me and I rolled out of the way just in time.

"Reflet, if I'm correct, that's a Short Axe. Watch out for it, it may not be the most accurate, but it can deal a fair amount of damage if it hits you. The leader appears to be a Berserker as well, so he's tougher than the other brigands." I nodded to Robin, confirming his fact. It was a Short Axe, most definitely and that the leader was different from the rest; especially with that bear skin on him.

Frederick charges from behind and attacks the leader, who preemptively attacks so Frederick doesn't land his attack. Chrom heads up next from the side and is blocked, then struck. Right when he was about to do an overhead swing, I fire a spell at him and prevent Chrom's demise, which he got up and slashed the brigand from shoulder to shoulder, causing him to do another battlecry strangely and then blocks Chrom's blow that should've finished him.

Robin fires another bolt at him, which he sways and dodges the diagonal swing from Chrom yet again. Robin then goes over to me and whispers:

"I think I've read this somewhere. Sometimes, someone could train hard enough to hate something and effectively use that hate to fight better. Judging by him battlecrying after Chrom struck him, he might hate pain as an effect. Another thing is that they'll pick up skills that have been passed on to another people of their job description, so watch out for people like them. Remember this." Robin quietly says before firing another thunder at the leader, which he dodges yet again. He's definitely more combat-trained than we thought he was.

"Reflet, when he dodges Frederick's next attack, fire at the same time as I do. Understand?" I nod to Robin. He sneaks over somewhere far that's behind the brigand and when Frederick thrusts and misses, I fire. The leader isn't prepared to dodge both of them at the same time and is hit and stunned, which Chrom stabs him through the head.

We regroup once more and I sigh in relief, before saying:

"Well, that's the end of that."

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin and Reflet! You both were incredible! Swords, sorcery AND tactics! Is there anything either of you can't do?" Lissa responds.

"You both certainly aren't helpless victims, that much is for sure." Chrom says.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how both you and Robin came here?" Frederick inquires. Robin answers for us, thankfully.

"I and perhaps Reflet, understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. Though I cannot speak for Reflet entirely, I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me or her. But please, believe me and anything she might have to say. I've shared all that I know." Robin says.

"What Robin has said; this is essentially all I know as well." I spoke as well. Chrom speaks up though.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick asks.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with either of their talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really lose us such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it is." Chrom responds.

"Th-thank you Chrom." "Th-thank you Chrom." Me and Robin say. It didn't surprise us this time, but I wasn't too sure if Robin was going to join them as well as I did.

"So, how about it? Will you join us, Robin and Reflet?" Chrom asks. Robin speaks for both of us yet again.

"I would believe that we would both be honored to join you." Robin looks over to me and I nod in response. Officially on this day forward; we were Shepherds.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you notice milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick shortly said after my and Reflet's enlistment. I wasn't sure what a Plegian was, but Reflet shortly asks when I was about to. I went on the presumption it was certainly human, but not friendly.

"Plegian? What's that?"

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom responds.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…" Lissa says. Frederick does say something else in response to that though.

"They do have us, milady; Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement."

"I know, I know… Don't worry. I'll get used to all this." Lissa says. A moment or so later, a villager asks of Chrom and us to stay the night and enjoy in a feast. It didn't occur to me or Reflet most likely then, but we were both really hungry. I wouldn't mind a good meal after the battle. Unfortunately, Frederick declines before us.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Comedically enough, Lissa started on about what she wants in her food during what would've been a feast.

"Dark meat for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply- Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa pleads.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?" Frederick answers. I don't know if anyone notices either, but I think I see a visible dark and sad cloud over Reflet's head. I hadn't noticed this either, but she's noticeably as tall as me, give or take a few inches.

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa says. If I were in her shoes, I'd probably hate him right now. Though, I had my input as well.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." I spoke to Lissa.

"Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa answers back to me.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring the axe down." Chrom says.

"Duly noted." "Duly noted." Reflet and I respond back. Frederick clears his throat to get our attention.

"*Ahem* You do realize that I AM still present?" Chrom laughs it off.

"Oh, we realize." I chuckle in response and Reflet giggles. Frederick still has his uncomplaining face still.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we get going?" Frederick inquires.

"All right, all right. Ready to go, you two? The capital isn't far." We both nod and head out for Ylisstol.

* * *

Night struck fairly quick and our bellies were silently rumbling, our thoughts still on the feast. Lissa looked even more unhappy than Reflet and I, probably still mad at Frederick about the feast as well. I was ready to let it go soon though and so was Reflet most likely.

"I told you- it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now all the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when- Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Chrom and I just laugh off her distress of the outdoors.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom asks.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it… I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day." Lissa responds. I wasn't sure about everyone else, but it was definitely possible to hear my stomach and Reflet's stomach growling.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know know about you, but I'm starving." Reflet says.

"Yeah, that's probably a better choice than to look for wood. I'm not quite sure how long we were out in that field, but it must've been a long time if we're this hungry." I spoke.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick asks. Me and Reflet decline, then Chrom gestures us to go hunt us down some animals.

We slowly track down a creature with rather some large looking footprints and eventually reach a cave. Chrom shushed us before we entered and me nor Reflet were sure what was in this cave. Shortly after the entrance of the cave, we could hear a soft snoring of sorts.

Chrom whispers to us to wait on his mark if he needs help. We quietly respond back with a nod and agreements, then wait for his cue if he needs the assistance. A bit after that, we heard a roar, both of waking up and dying. Reflet shudders at both though.

"Now, could you both help me with dragging this back? It's dead now, but the weight of it isn't exactly light." Chrom requests of us. We help him drag it out and we soon realize after getting out of the cave that it was a bear. I looked over to Reflet and she just shrugs. Eventually we make it back to the site, which was already clear of everything but a place to start a fire.

Shortly we learn that often on hunting trips with Chrom, he looks for mainly bears to eat. Though we lost our memories, we were quite sure that this wasn't exactly apart of what humans eat; I was willing to just start skinning it and cook it so we could get something in our systems quick.

A while after skinning the bear, Chrom cooks the meat and it wasn't long after that we started to dig in. Me and Reflet certainly started quickly after Chrom said we could start eating.

After the meal started, Chrom was quickly done with his portion and patted his stomach in enjoyment. Frederick and Lissa just left their food in their laps though.

"Mmm… It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." Chrom says. I certainly wouldn't turn down their food if they offer it to us. Fortunately for us, Lissa passes us her portion.

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin and Reflet? ...Uh, either of you?" I wasn't really going to answer, as I'm still enjoying the bear and so was Reflet. It was really good, especially since I felt like not too long ago I haven't eaten in weeks. We probably were going to be eating for another couple minutes or so, as we were still on our portion and haven't started on Lissa's.

"*Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…" Lissa sighed.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom said.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back- boots smell better!" Lissa says.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick ironically said, as he leaves his food in his lap, then sneakily passes it to us, winking. More for us, I suppose.

"Really? Then why did I see YOU passing your food to them, Frederick?" She says. To be honest, I probably wouldn't have eaten if I wasn't still so hungry. I just remained quiet though.

"Me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I… I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." Frederick responds. That was most definitely a lie.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa says. I'm still not complaining about the food. Me and Reflet finish our portions up and I save Frederick and Lissa's bear meat for later. I thought we could probably use this for rations or bait.

* * *

I was about to continue on with the story, but I had finally noticed that Marc had finally went to sleep. She looked peaceful as I left the room with the candle. Closing her door, I went back to our room and I saw that Reflet was already in bed.

"Hey." I softly said, as she was reading a book. She responded back with a hey and I put the candle on the table on my side and entered bed. We exchanged a kiss and started to talk about our days.

"So, what story did you read to Marc?" I asked.

"Oh, you know how we met, correct?" She asks.

"Ah. So, you told part of how we met and connected?"

"Indeed. The kids were bound to ask sooner or later, so why not now? It won't do them any harm as long as they only ask for what really happened later." Reflet says.

"Well, I love and hate those memories sometimes. Some parts were probably some of-" I was interrupted by Reflet, or she at least finished my sentence for me.

"Your best memories from waking up in that field. They were my favorites too, sweetie. Had we not remembered that premonition, we might've been in a loop of being controlled." She sighs in nostalgia.

"Well, eventually we could've broken it. Not every cycle goes on for the rest of time; only if they don't try to break it. You and I have known for many years." I said.

"Oh, just let me lean into you and we can go and share some more memories." I smiled at her and nodded, then she leans into me.

"Hm… What about that time you and Donnel cooked?" I recalled.

"Gods no. That was just a horrible experience; you know that the camp almost went ablaze from that. I especially can't say that the stew went well either." I chuckled in response. I knew that, but it's just something funny I liked to remember.

"Oh, would you like to remember when Tharja stalked you all the time in camp?" My face of laughter turned to a face of horror.

"Okay, how about we just talk about the first Risen threat we faced? The one where we didn't even know what they were." I ask.

"Hmm… alright." 

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for 300 views! Literally on the dot as I was about to upload the chapter, I looked at the amount of views and it's exactly 300. I have to admit though, I barely look at statics, so I kind of feel bad when I hit a milestone of something and never thank anyone who supported me to get there.**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time I woke up, Robin was shaking me after that what felt to be earthquake; to my surprise, Chrom nor Lissa was still sleeping around the campsite and Frederick getting on his horse. Luckily when I finally was fully awake, Chrom and Lissa had left footprints leading to them.

We gestured Frederick to their footprints, which we followed them quickly and finally found them both.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asked, in concern for their safety. Neither of them looked harmed, but it was certain there were more enemies southeastern.

"Frederick! Robin and Reflet!" Lissa answered back. Well, it might be a better plan to take a look at the enemies we're facing.

Taking an examination of the creatures we're bound to face, they looked like they've been dead for many years; their eyes aglow with red and their aura shrouded by dark purple smoke that's coming out of their mouths. They carry weapons like soldiers and brigands, the one that's the farthest from us looking the most difficult. They're certainly unfazed by the environment around them, which the forest was set ablaze not too long ago.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" I asked. If they were, I certainly joined quite the band of fighters.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that." Chrom responds.

After a moment of Frederick checking if everyone is a-okay and in fighting shape, he sighed and thanked the gods for everyone's good health. However, Lissa mentioned a masked man saving her from certain death; we weren't sure who he was, but we'll find out after we killed these… things. Unfortunately, there was no confirmable knowledge about these monsters, but they took a definitely humanoid figure.

Once we got into a somewhat okay position, Robin noticed something to the corner of his eye. It was an abandoned fort, which gave choice to where we were fighting; a fort could provide defensive capability and we could funnel enemies through one gate, which made their numbers easier to handle.

I told Chrom and Frederick to hold up in the fort south of us while me and Lissa held up in the eastern fort, which had happened. I shot magic at the Myrmidon to the even more east of the fort, while Chrom and Frederick fought the Fighters that approached their fort. Robin scouted out and fought in the woods that were still standing against anything that went at him.

Luckily, reinforcements; a cavalier in service of Chrom named Sully and an archer, who called himself Virion joined the fight. When Robin told me this news, I told him to get Sully to fight some of the Myrmidons, while Virion picks off the leftover fighters.

I prepared to head out and told Lissa as well in order to assist Robin. Once we regrouped with Robin, I told Lissa to heal anyone's wounds from the back and I told Robin we'd lay down a barrage of magic at the other foes. Doing as I said, we continued our pattern of fighting until most of creatures had been slain, save for the most menacing one.

He held a Hand Axe, but looked as strong as if he could lift thousands. Some magic would probably be able to take him down. Virion shot an arrow into his head, but he looked like he just got hit with a small rock and was unaffected by it, except was now throwing his axe. Virion got hit in the arm, but is still able to shoot again. He retreats back and waits for Sully to assist, which she saves him from another blow.

Me and Robin move forward and assault the giant dastard, which the blast from both of our magic sent the beast backwards. Unfortunately, he got back up and charged at us, which we jumped out of the way… however, it grabs me and slams me down HARD.

In those moments, I thought I was about to die, as it reared back and was about to wedge its axe into me. However before the blade landed, someone jumped in front of me and blocked its attack… though his sword didn't prevent the axe hitting someone. Blood covered my shirt and coat as I came to the realization who took the blow for me; Robin.

The creature tried to pulled its axe out of him, but Robin stabs it in the gut before it throws him far to the side. I wasn't sure why… but I was enraged; I wanted to kill it and cut it to pieces before it could growl or groan.

I pulled out my sword and cuts its knees, bringing it down me to leg level. I quickly got up and slashed upwards, then slashed diagonally downwards, before stabbing the sword into its chest and pulling it upwards, then stabbing more and more… just stabbing it until it faded into nothingness.

Once I was done stabbing the hell out of that thing, I ran over to Robin and got help from Chrom to get him over to Lissa. Chrom asked if I was alright after Robin getting hurt and I was finally calmed down, so I just responded with an "I'm fine." I didn't think that Chrom believed me though.

We regrouped and I officially greeted Sully and Virion personally before meeting the mysterious masked man that Lissa was talking about earlier. His name was Marth or so he says. We inquired a few questions, but all he responded with is a warning of a calamity. More pressing matters were at hand though before we could care about people like him; Robin's condition, Ylisse, other things that need to come first.

Fortunately, Robin's health became better as we marched on to Ylisse. Robin rode behind Sully, though was very awkward when it came around to holding on and riding the horse, but eventually we arrived at the capital and Robin in better health to stand and walk. It was a good thing as well; I was getting tired of Virion flirting with me and proposing two times.

However while we were chatting, me and Robin had learned quite the information about the people we were traveling with.


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people in one place." I said. There were many shopkeepers and carefree children running around, along with lines of fruit and foods waiting to be sold.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick said. Unlike the dangerous scene that unfolded from before, people were minding their businesses and presumably, unaware of what happened the night before this noon.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa abruptly and very much loudly said after Frederick. A little bit after walking, we saw the ruler; or Exalt I should say, walking with a group of knights as guards. We talked about the ruler, Emmeryn, and learned more about the place I; or at least in appearance, me and Reflet, are in. It was this statement that somehow caught Reflet offguard though:

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa said.

"Yes, I imagine she… Wait, what? She's your…" Reflet's face turned from excitement and joy to a face that screamed out nervousness and shock. I wasn't so surprised, but it was definitely unusual for a group named after people who tend to sheep to wear armor and for one of them to wear a dress; a very fancy and noble like dress at that.

"But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…" Reflet's unfinished sentence was then finished by Frederick.

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick said, chuckling.

"You said you were shepherds!" Reflet said.

"You did say that. But then again, what kind of shepherds wear full armor and carry swords and spears?" I stated, which went ignored as Chrom answered to Reflet:

"And so we are… in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." The only thing that caught me offguard however, was when Reflet pulled my arm down to genuflect and I almost fell over her.

"C-Chrom… I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Reflet apologized, sending a glare at me when I was trying to stand up. There was a far stretch that Chrom never cared to ask for a formal treatment, as he hasn't said who he was exactly in terms of titles. Though, I simply remained quiet about my thoughts on that.

"Calm Reflet. Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." Chrom calmly told her.

"The prince and princess… That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" I inquired.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…" Frederick answered.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom asked of us.

"I would be honored, Chrom."

"I'd be honored to, Prince- I mean, Chrom!" We accepted.

* * *

We went up to the palace and Virion and Sully were informed to head back to a barracks of some sort, which when I asked where were we going after meeting Emmeryn, Chrom replied that we would meet the other shepherds back at the barracks as well.

The doors were opened for us and entering the palace was like a dream in a way; it was very elegantly designed and beautiful. The designs on the banners were pretty and everything just was-

"Reflet, you might want to pay attention. The Exalt is not far from where we are, you know." Robin whispered to me.

"My mistake. I was observing the palace. It's really nice. I wish I could live here; imagine all the rooms, kitchens, servants, maids, handsome… cute and gorgeous… butlers, with their attire and maybe grey hair…" I daydreamed. Robin sighed and got me out of my trance by using a shock from the Thunder tome he had.

We continued walking… and walking… and walking for a while, until eventually we finally met the Exalt close up. One thing was for sure though, the palace was HUMONGOUS. My legs were quite tired when we were there and I thought I saw Robin stagger a bit for a moment.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" The Exalt, Emmeryn, inquired.

"Well- We shouldn't have bandit problems for a while." Chrom answered.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." It was then that a knight, wearing armor that looked somewhat more lighter than what Frederick and the majority of the other knights, took a step forward and spoke up.

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." The knight said.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." Chrom answered to the pegasus knight, Phila. I was foggy on what a pegasus was, but I could vaguely remember they were horses with something special about them… I couldn't put my finger on it. Lissa did say something about me and Robin though, which took me out of my thought process.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Emmeryn took a look at both of us and said:

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" She inquired.

"This is Robin and Reflet. They both fought bravely against the brigands. I've decided to make him and her Shepherds." Chrom said.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Reflet and Robin." Emmeryn said. I wasn't too sure if she was going to thank us verbally or with a plate of dinner.

"Not at all, my lady." I responded.

"Not at all, milady." Robin responded at the same time. I'm not sure if it made us more suspicious that we said it at the same time again. Frederick did speak, however about his suspicions.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin and Reflet both claim to have lost their memories, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are brigands themselves, or even Plegian spies." Chrom glared at him for that comment, but the expression on the Exalt's face didn't change much.

"Yet you let this pair into the castle, Chrom. Does this pair have your trust?" Emmeryn asked.

"Yes. He and she risked his life for the sake of our people. That is good enough for me." Chrom responded. She took another look at both of us and we simply stood and kept quiet.

"Well then, Robin and Reflet…" She gave us a smile, which I wasn't sure I was expecting one. Then she continued.

"It seems you've earned Chrom's faith and as such you have mine as well."

"Milady."

"My lady." We both bowed and then let her continue.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tirelessly a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…" Emmeryn said.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" Frederick asked.

"Yes, milord. They've been spotted all over Ylisse." Phila responded. All over the nation? If so, it must be hard on the people who go unprotected…

Eventually, the conversation ended and Chrom and Emmeryn had to go to a council. Frederick went to do his knight duties, whilst Lissa wanted to show us something.

* * *

We entered a militaristic building, which was the garrison, that Lissa wanted to show us and its interior was very much packed; bags of supplies, shields belonging to knights, books on the table, boxes… fitting for the army of Ylisse.

Inside, there were 3 people inside as well; a person with not so much armor as other knights and had a couple chains on him, someone dressed to a noblewoman and another woman with similar armor to Phila's armor from earlier. The first two were blonde, while the presumed pegasus knight had grey.

Greeting them, their names were Vaike (or apparently, Teach), Maribelle and Sumia. Vaike was the axe-wielder in large chains for chainmail armor, Maribelle was the other healer of the group and Sumia was, as I suspected, the pegasus knight. Although I felt bad about Sumia, because whilst watching the horizon, waiting for Chrom, she earned bruises for not paying enough attention.

"Teach" did attempt to challenge me in belching though. Maribelle attempted to scold us both about that, while Reflet was looking around the arms they had around here. Spears and swords were around, and then there was a couple axes here and there. Once Maribelle was done with her scolding, she prattled off and left. Fortunately, Sumia and Lissa did tell us that Maribelle warms just slower, so at least she won't hate us for eternity.

Chrom did come in a moment after Maribelle left the garrison and Sumia was the first to notice.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-" Sumia ran over to Chrom; or at least, tried to run over. She did run over a few papers on the floor, earning her a bruise from the fall. She did get up and brushed herself off though.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked. That fall did look like it hurt.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia sighs. After she was done brushing herself off, Chrom had an announcement.

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." He announced.

"Regna Ferox?" Reflet inquired.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said" Sumia answered.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events… Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-" Chrom says, before getting cut off by Lissa.

"I volunteer!"

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"I'll go as well." Me and Reflet looked around, and we suddenly saw a tall knight in a lot of armor. How did we not see him before? Well, I suppose that meant there was 4 in the garrison then. Reflet kept on looking at him and he responded.

"...What? I've been here the whole time!"

"I… I, um…"

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission yet. I'd probably just get in the way." Sumia said.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-Well, if you think it's wise, Captain." Chrom gives her a relaxing smile and responds.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"Oh, yes! I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!" She seems a little too excited for that. I suppose that means that's the current members of the Shepherds that are coming along with us.

I hope that our travels are safe. I'm not so sure if we'll all return alive.


	7. Chapter 7

After our preparation at the barracks and heading out into the field, Chrom stopped us before we left the safety of the nearby guards to make last minute checks and ensure that everyone was ready for the trip.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." To my surprise, a new voice rang out instead of someone we already heard.

"W-wait for me!" A man running up to our group in peculiarly green armor said. He was somewhat handsome; His hair was a bit messy, but otherwise he wasn't too bad.

"Stahl?"

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl said.

"Huh? But Vaike was supposed to… Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" Lissa asked. It seems as though Vaike doesn't have the sharpest of memories.

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all…" Vaike responded. It seems my assumptions were correct. Well, me and Robin did lose our memories, but I'm not sure if that says much.

"Ugh… I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remember your axe this time?" Lissa sharply inquires. I'm glad I'm not in Vaike's shoes right now.

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy." Vaike says. I wonder how long before he loses it? He seems like the type to lose it before battle or travelling.

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and… Well, I can tell you all about it while we march…" Stahl stressed. That actually makes me a little hungry, but hopefully no one notices. Robin, however asks something.

"Your name is Stahl, right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pheonix. This is Stahl, one of our finest." Chrom answered.

"Hello, you two. Mirel told me we had two new Shepherds. Er, Mirel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

Moments later after finishing up that conversation, we stumbled upon a group of those things from the forest once again. Armed like soldiers and bandits.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Risen? Interesting name…

"'Risen'?" I asked.

"We needed a name for this new thread, so the council gave them one." Frederick responded.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom shouted to us.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their… Wait… My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!" Were this any other time, this would have been humorous. But this is actually a horrible time to lose a weapon.

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes…" Chrom says.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…"

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!" Chrom shouts. I can only hope what might happen during all this.

* * *

 **Sorry about a short chapter. At least, I feel like this is short for this month. I mean, school is rough for everyone and I'm no exception. I might try pumping out a chapter next week, but don't count on it.**


	8. Special Chapter: A Night to Recall

**Hi to any who reads this still. This happens to be unrelated to the story and more so dedicated to the Male and Female Avatars/My Units. So, I guess fluff? Filler? Not sure of the term is. I was hoping I had more done by the time December came by, but unfortunately, it wasn't possible. Anyway, have a nice read.**

* * *

Some time ago, the Shepherds and I had seen a town, covered in lights and torches, piquing our interests. When asking about it, the natives informed us that a festival, in honor of Naga, was to be celebrated soon. Chrom and Robin thought it was be morale boosting to celebrate in peace and in a place where the enemy couldn't find us, due to the snowstorm that hammered down on us and this being a more rural area, compared to Ylisse and Plegia. I had some doubts about it, given the Risen appearing on a periodic basis, but I was definitely convinced that we could use the time away from the war, including the fact that this area didn't have any Risen attacks.

However… I found myself quickly with nothing to do. I had already read all the books that were in our supplies, practiced my weekly refresher of common and uncommon strategies and even finished the war council quicker than usual. Due to my amnesia, I had no idea who my family was, or if they were even alive. The thought of having a drink with the few friends I had passed by, but everyone in the Shepherds were busy with their friends and even spouses. To remedy my problem, I only had one thing left to do: the paperwork.

So here I was now; sitting at a desk, figuring out the budget problems, looking over the volunteer list and planning for the next battle. Someway through the stack of papers, around half-way, I started to daydream about another way of life. Questions about what my life was before now, who missed me, or even if anyone wanted me to come home. Those questions led to more and more questions and made me even think how life was if I wasn't the tactician. Would I remain ignorant of the problems that made the war happen? Would I blame Emmeryn for the kingdom's problems?

Suddenly though, I was broken out of my trance of pondering by Chrom. I didn't have the faintest clue what he needed now, as he was chatting happily with Sumia and the others.

"Reflet? What are you doing, sitting at this desk?"

"Oh, I'm… doing paperwork." The realization came to me that it was incredibly sad, for some odd reason, doing work whilst the others enjoy themselves.

"Is there no one who's willing to spend time with you? Aren't you incredibly lonely here?"

"Oh, no. I'm doing just fine, sitting here, all by my lonesome and working my arse off for future budget problems and battles. No need to worry about me." In honesty, that comment fell out when he asked such an obvious question. Unfortunately, his density bypassed his sense of logic and ability to hear sarcastic hit him straight in the face.

"Oh, alright then. If you want to set up a small war council tomorrow, then I won't stop you. Though, there might not be anyone coming. Have a peaceful night, Reflet." Chrom replied, before taking his leave. I sighed the moment the door closed, but someone else, red in the face and having trouble keeping his balance, had come through the door a few moments after Chrom. He fell, face first, onto the floor and almost instantly, I recognized him as Robin. Seemingly, he was flat out drunk.

I got up from my chair and tried shaking him, to no avail. He was passed out and even only had his coat halfway buttoned. The inn that we were staying at only possessed lodging with one bed in each room. He wasn't getting up soon for sure. Having no knowledge of which room was his and the desire to avoid unnecessary incidences, involving naked men and throwing things, I dragged Robin into bed and took off his coat and boots, folding the coat and putting it on the table next to the bed, while leaving the boots near the door. Covering him in the blanket, he started mumbling something inaudible. I put my ear closer to his mouth and started to listen.

"…please, Mother… don't leave me… I need you…" Mother? This was definitely better than doing work right now. Interested, I listened further.

"Why… wasn't Father a good person? I thought he…" His mumbles became inaudible once more, as he was speaking too quietly. I waited silently, until I heard something new.

"I… won't let you… take her… rather die than…" Again, he became quiet. I waited more, but it seemed like he wasn't mumbling anymore. I think it might be best if I were to walk away now in any case, as I didn't want to impede his rest and invade his dreaming. Plus, the paperwork that was half-complete bothered me.

All of a sudden though, Robin latches onto me and pulls me into bed, holding me tightly. I tried to break his grip, but he was just stronger than I was. I pouted and then sighed, resigning to my fate. Fortunately, the candle on the desk was out and I could blow out the candle on the table. As the candle went out, I already had started feeling the effects of sleep overtaking me.

* * *

"Ugh… my head… what did I drink last night?" I woke up with a pounding headache and a strong thirst. More importantly, when my vision cleared up, the room I was in wasn't the same one I was residing in… and there seemed to be a white haired female, in my arms. Almost instantly, I recognized her: it was Reflet.

Seemingly, she was on the outside of the blanket, as well as her clothing and my clothing was still intact, so it was good to see that… to say the least, nothing was lost last night. Except my memories of that night. What did I do?

* * *

 ***Last night…***

"C'mon, Robin. Surely you can't turn down the Vaike's challenge!"

"Yeah, Books. Even I wouldn't deny it and you know I can't hold my drink."

"Robin, you know as well as I that they aren't going to give up until you accept."

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to escape this situation. Of course, Chrom persuaded me into going out for ONE drink, but I didn't want to; in respect for our leader and my friend, I accepted the invitation. Had he not asked, I could've been doing work and using my time to sort out how we'll handle Risen attacks if they happened now.

Resigning to my fate, I reluctantly accepted. Vaike laughed jovially and ordered a round of spirits. Considering my amnesia as well as how much I ate per day, it was a safe assumption to say my tolerance wasn't by all means terrible… but maybe not one of the most amazing. I reap what I sowed when I downed that first drink though.

It… wasn't actually that bad. A bit sweet, with a hint of apple and honey. I didn't really feel much from that one, other than a belch. I put down my drink gently, as it was made of glass and seemed fragile otherwise. Vaike slammed his down, shaking the counter.

"Not bad! But Teach has more up his sleeve than that!" Ordering another round of drinks, I down my next one. Malty. I'm not sure where this feeling came from, but it feels like I've drank something like this before. Alas, our next round was already served. The next one tasted of smoke and seemed… hot in my mouth. When I put down the glass this time, I was a little less careful with how I was putting them down and almost just threw it down.

For about… 4? 5 rounds? It's a bit foggy, but I was really starting to feel the alcohol get to me. Feeling regret, I was thinking about returning to my room in the inn. Luckily, Vaike seemed like he was slowing down in his drinks. I'd challenge him to a few more rounds, then it'd be over. This was a huge mistake on my part, however.

I ended up feeling tipsy as if I had drank the alcoholic elixir of the gods and was surprised that I didn't just pass out like Vaike. Chrom relieved me of the gold to pay off the bartender, but he was off to do something before I went back to the inn. What he was doing, I don't quite remember. The rest was me collapsing in a room that I _thought_ was my room.

* * *

So, here I was now, Reflet in my arms and in a rather comfy bed. While I wanted to break off and pretend like this never happened, Reflet looked… adorable in her sleep. For some reason, like I've had this feeling of desire, I wanted to keep sleeping with her. I shook my head though, thinking that it would be hard to imagine me with her in bed.

Carefully, I tried not to let the pain get to my head and slipped out of bed, surprisingly unnoticed. I got on my coat, nicely folded and put on my boots, perfectly side by side. Thinking about it now, Reflet's room was like Cordelia's tent: almost perfect. Everything was in place and nothing looked out of the ordinary. Compared to how I lived life in the Shepherds, it was like comparing a scientist to a ruffian.

Although I wanted to dig further, I think I heard Reflet yawn. Clumsily, I knocked over some books… which knocked over other things. What I knocked over were some glass bottles, more books and even a stool, breaking it. Just when I thought my luck wasn't going bad for once. Oh Gods, save me now…

It was too late however, as I turned and saw Reflet with a… to say the least, with a displeased expression.

"Robin… what the hell are you doing? Don't you know…" Her hand started glowing a bright yellow. I hope that isn't lethal.

"IT'S RUDE TO BREAK OTHERS' THINGS!"

* * *

"Hey, you at least know that my luck has been terrible now." I retorted, frowning.

"Still, those vulneraries weren't cheap. My personal funds were rather small that month. In retrospect, you could say the situation was amusing, as you were tortured by me for that hour." I shivered when she said that.

"And that wasn't even the last time that happened…"

"Oh, lighten up. At least now, you've fixed your streak of misfortune." She giggled. I sighed in response and blew out the candle.

"Well, it was a pleasant recollection of past times, even with the war going on. We should be sleeping, it's been quite far into the night and I don't think we need to go through the entire day tomorrow, tired out of our arses. Good night, Reflet."

"Night, Robin."


End file.
